Rubies and Emeralds
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Kyo turns into a hideous kenyo. There is no cure for such a curse. Little did he know, there was... WARNING! Mushy fic, fluff. Kyo x Yuya
1. What the?

" " Dialogue

' ' Thoughts

It was such a rainy day. Yuya glanced at her window. It's been such a long time since Benitora, Yukimura and Kyo including herself went to their own separate ways. Her green eyes looked at the meadow...  
  
'It's so damn lonely when you're all alone... Heck, I wonder how're the others!' she muttered to herself.  
  
The next day, she went to a forest to gather spices. There was dew on the leaves, on the grass, everywhere! The glorious smell of fresh air was amazing! But anyway, she made her way to the forest. She found edible mushrooms on the ground, but when she bent down to pick them up...  
  
She heard shaking from the bushes. Yuya stopped from proceeding to her plan and stood up straight. The ruffling of the bushes didn't stop. She reached for her gun and aimed it at the bushes. "Is anybody there?!" she shouted.  
  
To her surprise, a red kenyo came out from the bushes.  
  
"This is my territory! Leave!" the kenyo said.  
  
Yuya pulled her trigger but no bullets came out, 'Holy shit! I forgot to load my gun this morning!' a thought came in her head.  
  
She fell backwards and landed on her bottom. She looked up only to see the pair of scary red eyes of the kenyo. "I told you to get out of my territory!" the hideous kenyo answered.  
  
'Those eyes... Those blood red eyes... And this cruel voice... NO WAY!!! I AIN'T BELIEVING IT'S WHAT I SEE!!! DON'T TELL ME THIS CREATURE IS...' a shout from her voice within.  
  
"KYO?!" she asked, with a little bit of fear.  
  
"How did you figure it out?! Wait a minute. Oh yeah, you're my servant in my past times." The kenyo answered.  
  
She was able to get rid of her nervousness and stood up, dusting off her kimono. Then she made one step but he hissed. He said, "Don't dare approach me, woman!"  
  
"And who are you to tell me that?!" she replied as she approached him.  
  
She raised one hand to slap him but instead, she placed it on his head and slid it down to somewhere near his eye.  
  
"Kyo... What... happened to you? Why didn't you tell any of us? Why are you in such a place?" she asked.  
  
"Who cares?!" he replied as he turned his back on her.  
  
"I do. Well, as a SERVANT of course." She shot back as she giggled.  
  
"Fine then. I'll tell you the whole story. Follow me to my habitat if you don't mind, you ugly thing."  
  
"Look who's talking." She replied.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kyo hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Just shut up and walk."  
  
Yuya followed Kyo's trails. After a while, they reached a cave. It was pretty dark, she has no idea how the hell can he see in this gloom.  
  
She sat on a big rock while he explained, "It goes way back when..."  
  
**Flashback (Kyo's POV)**  
  
I was somewhere near this forest. I met a madman named Hanakomo Karikoro. He pissed me off when he said he can beat me with only a few shots. I taught him, alright. But when he was already on the ground, he placed a talisman on me and cursed me to live like this.  
  
**End of Flashback**


	2. Unfailing Love

Yuya looked at him in awe.  
  
"Is there any remedies for your situation? I mean, I think I can help out. Does Yukimura or Benitora know about this?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have a clue on how to undo this lame curse. He only said that I will stay like this for the whole year. And I only have three days left to live. On the third day, in the afternoon, I'm going to pass away. It's almost over... So I don't give a damn if there's a cure for this or not, I'm gonna die anyway. And no, they don't know about this."  
  
Yuya replied, "I'll help you find a cure. Okay, so I may be the only one who will have to find this remedy but hey!"  
  
"Whatever. You will not be successful on your plan, I can tell ya."  
  
"HMPH! I'm already helping you out, Kyo! Then, you're telling me I have no rights to help you?! Have you no shame?!" Yuya yelled.  
  
"DID I EVEN ASK FOR YOUR HELP, BITCH?!" Kyo hissed as his ruby red eyes flared up, "NOW GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"FINE!" Yuya replied, who was quite offended with his reply, "BE THAT WAY!"  
  
She stood up and stomped her way out.  
  
The next day...  
  
Yuya went back to Kyo's cave. She was bringing a huge picnic basket with her. She left it on the mouth of the cave. She smiled and and turned her back.  
  
When suddenly, "And what the hell are those?!"  
  
"Food." She replied, "I brought them for you to eat. I also placed three bottles of sake there and also your favorite sake cup. I'm leaving. I'm going to look for the cure, okay? Bye!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kyo asked, his red eyes glimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"Why ask? I am your servant after all." Yuya replied with a chuckle as she ran.  
  
'What a silly girl.' Kyo muttered.  
  
Yuya never returned until the next day...  
  
On that afternoon, Kyo was starting to choke out his blood.  
  
'She'll never return. Why do I have to trust her? Just because she gave me my last supper? No way. She betrayed me. She's no more than a traitor.'  
  
It was almost his time. His eyes became blurry and he was getting pale. His sweat was cold, panting uncontrollably.  
  
"KYO!!!" Yuya screamed as she entered the cave.  
  
"You're late, you nonsense woman!" he said harshly.  
  
Yuya pitied with what she saw. She fell to her knees by his side and leaned her head on what supposed to be his chest. She was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"Because..." she replied weakly, "Because I wasn't able to find a cure! And... And... you're going to die... Kyo, I didn't want it to end this way... I thought you will stay with me... But Kyo..."  
  
He coughed and coughed, losing his blood more.  
  
"I never told you this before..." Yuya told him as she sat up, "I love you. I fell in love with you, Kyo."  
  
"But I am now a hideous beast! What woman would love someone like me! Blasphemy!" Kyo said in disappointment of his situation. 


	3. Always and Forever

From the last chapter...  
  
"I never told you this before..." Yuya told him as she sat up, "I love you. I fell in love with you, Kyo."  
  
"But I am now a hideous beast! What woman would love someone like me! Blasphemy!" Kyo said in disappointment of his situation.  
  
"But I do! I can love you even if you're a beast or something else. I'll love you 'till the day I die."  
  
"It's my time to go..." he said, "Thank you for being with me, Yuya."  
  
"Goodbye, Kyo... I'll miss you..." Yuya replied as she bent down and kissed him.  
  
(- Okay, okay. I know you have the thought of Yuya kissing a kenyo. Be grossed out or whatever, I don't give a damn. smirks)  
  
As she was kissing him, his body glowed.  
  
He returned into a man and he placed an arm around her and deepened the kiss.  
  
They broke the kiss and Yuya opened her teary eyes. She was happy when she saw Kyo back in his body again. As in his original body, not Kyoshiro's body.  
  
"So that's the cure." He said with a smirk, "Thank you for the enjoyable kiss. Aren't you happy? The man you love is alive. And I'm finally back to my body."  
  
Yuya blushed redder than a tomato and stood up, "Uhm... W-well, since w-we're all ready to go... Why don't w-we f-find yo-your Murumasa? Where d-did you pl- place it? I'll g-get it for y-you."  
  
Kyo stood up, with that smile still plastered on his face still, "It's down there." He pointed into the deeper part of the cave.  
  
'She kisses pretty good. Her kiss tastes well, too. I like her. I want her. I... I love her.'  
  
She started walking towards the place where he pointed but she stopped and her eyes widened when strong arms wrapped her waist and she felt warm breath on her right ear which made a spine-tingling effect on her.  
  
"Kyo?" she muttered, blushing some more.  
  
"I'll get it. You might get injured." Kyo replied.  
  
His arms were slowly removed from her waist and he walked away from her as he approached the deeper part of the cave.  
  
Then, he returned with the Murumasa tied on his waist.  
  
He gently placed his right hand on Yuya's chin and raised it up. He pressed his lips to hers as the other arm slid to her back and pulled her closer.  
  
Yuya closed her eyes at the same time with Kyo and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt happiness within.  
  
'Kyo, thank you.' The voice within her said.  
  
They broke the kiss once more and she was surprised to see Kyo blushing as red as her.  
  
"I uhm... Have something to tell you, too." Kyo stummered.  
  
Yuya giggled a little bit and the two of them exited the cave.  
  
While they were walking, Kyo said, "Yuya, from now on, you're not my servant. You're going to be mine, because I... I love you."  
  
"Anything you say, Kyo." She replied.  
  
They disappeared in the beautiful sunset-orange horizon as they held hands tight. 


	4. Epilogue

"Goodnight, Yakaku. Goodnight, Kazuya." Yuya told her son and her daughter as she pulled the sheets over to them. Kazuya was her firstborn son while Yakaku was the youngest, her daughter.  
  
Kazuya inherited the red eyes of his father while Yakaku had the same pair of beautiful green eyes of her mother. Those same green eyes from her mother that made her father fall for Yuya.  
  
"Goodnight, Mommy! We love you!" they told her in chorus.  
  
"I love you, too, you two! Sleep tight!"  
  
Their mother smiled sweetly at them and kissed their foreheads. She closed the sliding door gently.  
  
As she stood up straight, she jumped when Kyo said, "How're the kids?"  
  
"Kyo!" she said, "Don't surprise me like that! Anyway, welcome home. They're already asleep. Why don't we go to sleep after we take a bath?"  
  
After bathing, the couple went to their bed. They pulled the sheets closer to them.  
  
Kyo placed an arm over his dearest, precious wife and pulled her close. Yuya snuggled up to his chest and said, "I never thought we'll really have a family."  
  
"Oh c'mon! You said you wanted one, so I gave you two. On the first day of our newly-wed life, you told me how you so dreamed of having children with me!" Kyo said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I didn't mean that way, silly!" Yuya said, "I meant, I never thought that I would be happy having my own family built with you, Kyo. I love you. Goodnight!"  
  
Demon eyes Kyo, the slayer of a thousand men, looked into the emerald-green eyes of formerly 'Shiina' Yuya, the bounty hunter. He doesn't why, everytime he looks into her eyes, he'd feel as if he was melting and his heart begins to beat fast. Kyo only liked the way she looks back at him but he really asked her to marry him for certain reasons. Like one, so he can gaze and lose himself into her mesmerizing eyes. Two, so he would have someone to look after him, although he really knows that he doesn't need that, but he thinks that he needs her to be that someone because he likes her to follow his tail anyways. (laughs) And finally, three, because he's madly in love with her, although he only shows a little percent of it to her, but really, he loves her so much that he would surrender himself to her and thinks that she is far more important than his own self.  
  
He smiled sweetly at her and replied, "Fine. I love you, too. Sweet dreams, my wife."  
  
Yuya smiled back and slid her hand into his red strands of hair.  
  
"You've been a good father to our children. I'm proud of you. I'm happy to be your wife, Kyo." She told him whole-heartedly.  
  
Kyo was flattered that he blushed a bit. He replied, "Well, to tell you the truth... I'm amazed that you agreed to be the mother of my children. And because of that, you made me become an even better husband."  
  
He leaned on to her and gave her a passionate kiss. Yuya lost herself into his moist, superior lips and he gained a moan from her when he deepened the kiss by delving her mouth with his tongue. She also let her tongue enter his mouth and delved in. Their tongues were like battling it out who is the better kisser in this deep kiss.  
  
Yuya once again lost herself when Kyo slid his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, then smoothly slid his arms on her back and pulled her closer to his body. Yuya's tongue returned to its place while Kyo's tongue is still delving into her mouth.  
  
Finally, he returned his tongue into his mouth gently and returned to the passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and the two were catching the breaths while looking into each other's eyes.  
  
The couple giggled and Yuya's body was now like glued into his body. The two's foreheads were also like plastered into each other and Yuya made a nose to nose with him.  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled, "You sure do have an appetite for some goodnight kiss!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Kyo joked with a smile.  
  
The two lovebirds were now sweetly sleeping into each other's arms. 


End file.
